Heroes Songfic Collection
by PlasticTears
Summary: A collection of songfics centered around Sylar and Claire. Rated M just in case.
1. Hero

_**Hero**_

_ A Song-Fic_

_I'm just a step away_

_I'm just a breath away_

_Losing my faith today_

_Falling off the edge today_

_ Sylar peered off the cliff knowing this would not end his life he would live and go on about his life. Maybe this time he would hit the right spot and kill him. Looking around making sure no one was around. It seems every time he tired this someone was around to talk him down. _

_ Did he really want to do this? He was tired of being evil he used up all his energy on it. At times he wondered how it would feel to be good to help out. He thought of Claire and his secret obsession with her. He liked her goodness and her willing to try and help everyone out. Why could he not try to do that? No one would believe him; he has done more harm then good. _

_I am just a man_

_Not Superhuman_

_I'm not superhuman_

_Someone save me from the hate_

_ He said a silent prayer and yes he did pray. Did anyone hear him though? Maybe he was doing the right thing trying again and again to end his life. No one would suffer anymore because of him and Claire could go on being happy. _

_ "How many attempts has this been?" a voice behind him said. He didn't need to turn for he knew who it was. "Today's or all of them together?" he still looked over the edge picking out a sharp rock hoping to land on it. "Why are you doing this?" she asked him. "You of all people should understand why." _

_ Claire had come to terms with him and yes he did kill her mother and father but she knew that this Sylar and the other one were now two different people. Something happened and he longed to fit in and feel like he belonged. He could have fended Doyle off at the Carnival not let him gain control. But he knew he was there for Emma and that wouldn't help the cause if he did it._

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_Falling from my faith today_

_Just a step from the edge_

_Just another day in the world me live_

_ "Claire how many family's could I end up tearing apart because of this? Parkman fixed my problem but then he trapped me in my own hell." He was hoping Matt would have helped but instead he turned it against him and locked him up. What was hours in reality was years in his hell. He learned a lot that's what made him want to change. He hated being alone for so long. _

_ Claire really didn't know what he was feeling. "Can you come back from the edge and at lest talk about it?" He moved a little turning just enough she got the side of his face. "Please Sylar come back from the edge." He noticed the pleading tone in her voice and decided to move back and give her chance. _

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero to save me just in time_

_ She listened to all his fears and how Hiro told him he was going to die alone and how he thought it had come true when he was locked up. Claire tired not to judge him but let him talk. "So you see if I go now then it will be all over with" Sylar turned away from her. The next thing out of her mouth was not what he thought she would say. "I forgive you for what you did." Of course no one would ever understand why she forgave him but she needed it right now and she was tired of feeling anger all the time. _

_I've gotta fight today_

_To live another day_

_Speaking my mind today_

_My voice will be heard today_

_I've gotta make a stand_

_But I'm just a man_

_I'm not superhuman_

_My voice will be heard today_

_ Claire could see he meant what he was saying. He wanted to change and she wanted to help. What she did next was a crazy move on her part but she felt she needed to do it. While watching him talk she had wondered what it would be like to feel his lips on hers. Sylar looked up from the rock he was messing with and saw something on her face that he hadn't seen before. _

_ "You are thinking of something or something to do I don't think I like this." "But you will" she said leaning farther into him. He didn't flitch when she kissed him actually he responded back to her mimicking her move. _

_ She pulled back Sylar looked a bit stunned "Despite all you have done to me I have always had a little obsession with you." He looked at her "funny I always had one for you to" he said raising back up. "It's part of the reason I always came after you just to be near you even if it meant me inflicting some pain on you." _

_It's just another war_

_Just another family torn_

_My voice will be heard today_

_It's just another kill_

_The countdown beings to destroy_

_I need a hero to save me now_

_I need a hero, save me now_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_A hero will save me just in time_

_I need a hero to save my life_

_I need a hero just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_Save me just in time_

_ To Sylar Claire was a hero she saved him just in time made him accept what he did and not to feel guilty anymore since that part was over now. He wants to be a hero and save someone. "I want help with everything and try to be good for once and not just fake it" "ok" she said. "But first we need others to believe you and that you really want to help and not kill anyone." _

_ "No" was not the response she was looking for. "If we just tell them they wont believe me" "So you want to make them see it first?" He nodded his head and stood to walk back to the car. _

_ From then on he made it point to try and get them to see his how good he was. His relationship with Claire was growing and she was the one to save him when he wanted to kill. Peter was not at all thrilled to her she was dating him he did come to terms with him also but he had done so much. But he helped saved Emma and that made Peter believe he was decent after all._

_Who's gonna fight for the weak?_

_Who's gonna make'em believe?_

_I've got a hero, I've got a hero_

_Living in me _

_I'm gonna fight for what's right_

_Today I'm speaking my mind_

_And if it kills me tonight_

_I will be ready to die_

_A hero's not afraid to give his life_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time._

_ Sylar found what he was looking for. He became a hero and had Claire by his side. He couldn't tell if everyone was truly ok with him or if they were just pretending. Waiting for him to slip up and take him down._

_ Some where far from here Angela Petrelli sat up in bed being waken from a deep sleep. "Oh no" she said out loud. The dream scared her she saw the future and it didn't look good. Her granddaughter was now ruining everything they had worked hard for all the time put into bringing Sylar down. Maybe good things could come from it she knew Claire and would be stubborn when it came to this. So she lay back down forget the dream._

_I need a hero_

_A hero's gonna save me just in time…._


	2. Desperately

___Forgot to mention the song used in the previous chapter was Hero by Skillet:___

_** Desperately **_

_There's something about the way you look at me_

_Made me think for a moment _

_That maybe we were meant to be_

_Livin' our lives separately_

_And it's strange that things change_

_But not me wanting you so desperately_

_ Claire was walking away from him. Their ten-year marriage was not what she hoped for. He said he had ignored his urges to kill and she was stupid enough to believe him. Her dad and Noah were right she should have not married this man. Packing her last suitcase Sylar walked into their bedroom._

_ "What are you doing" " moving out" she stated calmly. She was surprised by her calmness. "I want a divorce," she said throwing in her last shirt and zipping it up. She turned to look at him. He didn't even look upset actually no emotion was on his face. This is the scary Sylar she knew before. Without looking back she raced out the door into the car. She glanced back at the door where he stood still no emotion played on his face._

_Oh, I can't ignore it_

_I keep givin' in but I should know better_

_Cause there was somethin' bout the way looked at me_

_And it's strange that things change_

_But not me wanting you so desperately_

_She had been living in a hotel room for three days now waiting to hear from Sylar. Just her luck he would have killed his lawyer and she would be forced to stay with him. That's why a phone call had been made to Noah. She was having him trail his lawyer and make sure he stayed alive. _

_Claire paced the room she was sure there would be a hole in the floor soon. What was taking him so long to call? She had began her six hundredth walk when the phone rung and startled her._

_ "Hello." "I want to meet and talk about some things" she tired to feel the emotions in his voice but there was none. "Ok" she muttered she at lest owed him some time to explain himself. "Meet me at the dinner you love so much." With that he hung up no goodbye or anything. If she could have her Sylar back she would run back to him. But she knew that one was long gone. She grabbed her coat and walked towards the dinner._

_You looked my way and said, "You frustrate me"_

_Like you're thinking of lines and times_

_When you and I were you and me_

_We took our chance out on the street_

_Then I missed my chance_

_And chances are it won't be comin' back from you._

_ Sylar was sitting at the back booth their booth. The table had their names carved into it. He had done that when they were dating when the world seemed right and forever meant forever. Claire couldn't do this seeing him making her feel things she knew shouldn't be. She was angry with him furious the nerve of him to go back to his old ways._

_ Claire slides into the booth and looked him in dead in the eye. She was the only one who could do it and not turn away from his glare. "I'm sorry I slipped up." She didn't answer him. "Slipped is that what they call it now?" Claire leaned back against the booth. "I have given you chance after chance when I should have never done it. Maybe dad was right you could not be trusted anymore."_

_ Sylar knew that with one thought he could change her mind about him and make her love him again all in thanks to Matt Parkman. But this was Claire the one he chased for some long to be with. He killed almost everyone she knew just to inflict some pain on her. "Fine" he said at last "what do I have to do to prove this is the last time?" _

_Oh, I cannot I ignore it_

_I keep givin' in but I should know better_

'_Cause there was somethin' 'bout the way you looked at me_

_And it's strange that things change _

_But not me wanting you so desperately_

_ Claire thought back on their life together. It had been bliss she would admit that much. But all the time he slipped up and all the times she went back to him. Ten years together was a long time. She went back to him knowing that she couldn't out live him like she could if she met someone else. Maybe this time he could really change he needed to they we're all they had. "Claire" he whispered "please forgive me this is the last time tell me what I have to do?" He looked like he meant what he said this time around._

_I want you so desperately_

_I keep givin' in but I should know better_

_I keep givin' in but I should've known better_

_So desperately_

_ Claire knew she had enough this was the last straw. "No" she said and got up and left him sitting there staring at her back. _

_I want you so desperately….._

_Song used:_

_Desperately by Michelle Branch_

_Reviews are welcomed. I was glad to end this I have to keep listening the song over and over so I wont lose focus on it. I'm getting very tired of this song now._

_Thanks!_


	3. Lithium

___**Lithium**_

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside_

_Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without_

_Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow_

_Oh, but God I wanna let it go_

_ Claire hadn't slept in their bed for a month. It was too difficult to deal with being alone. Finally she got what she deserved it was all her fault that he wasn't coming back. They had a fight she was sure he would have snapped and killed her. So she did what she did best she called her dad. He would make things better she thought maybe he could talk to Sylar. _

_ "Dad please can you come and just talk to him" Claire pleaded with Noah. "You know I wont come alone if I do come." Noah had made it clean he didn't want her having anything to do with Sylar let alone marry him. "Just talk to him I think he wants to snap and you know what happens when he does" Claire stood in their living room in the house that he had bought for her so long ago. Noah was still on his hunt for specials and making them behave better and helping some out. _

_ Claire rolled over on the couch and stared at the picture on the coffee table. It was taken a year ago Sylar was doing better and had a steady job. Claire was figuring out how they could start a family. She finally closed her eyes and drifted off to dreamland. To the same dream she always had._

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone_

_Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show_

_Never wanted it to be so cold_

_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

_ "Claire you know that this baby will never be yours and mine" Sylar looked up from the adoption papers. "Its our only way you know I could never carry it to full term" she clasped into the chair across from his desk. It was the same conversation they had when she suggested it a year ago. She had come to terms this was her only way of having one. "I don't think I am ready" he said laying the pen down. She glared at him "Of course your not ready, you never are. We tried this last year and you weren't then either. In ten years will you be ready?" She couldn't believe him he said give him a year to get in good with his new boss and try to get the raise he so needed. He went back to working on watches and clocks. He did well at it but the chance of running the shop would mean more money for them._

_ "You got the raise and you now run the shop. How much more do you need to be ready for?" Claire got up and left the room before she burst into tears. She learned along time ago not to cry in front of him. She knew the look in his eye when she left the room. He had enough of her bothering him and was at his breaking point._

_I can't hold on to me_

_Wonder what's wrong with me?_

_ Claire didn't sleep that night in the bed with him. She regrets it now as she toss and turns on the couch. She didn't have to call Noah of course she didn't know Sylar would have freaked out the way he did. They were trying to forge some relationship it was rocky but for the most part they got along. She couldn't let it go this misery was hers and she needed to deal with it._

_ Noah came to the house that night and like he said he didn't come alone. He had half the firm with him. Angela was looking her up and down. "If Nathan was alive he would not have approved of this. But he isn't is he? No your husband killed him do you remember that?" Claire had forgiven him at the time he was learning things and didn't know how to deal with the thoughts he was having. Today he could deal with wanting to know how things worked. That's why he went back to being a watchmaker. _

_ The rushed Sylar while he was in the bathroom knowing he couldn't defend himself in there. At first he wanted to talk and listen and that's what Claire wanted. She wanted Noah to side with her and tell him that adopting was their only choice. Except dear old dad had another plan one that he most have been cooking up for months now._

_ "Sylar come out and go with us and no one will get hurt" Noah had his gun drawn at the door and Lauren was ready with the stun gun. Sylar could hear their thoughts and knew that everyone but Noah was scared and that they had lied to Claire to get to him. _

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside_

_Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without_

_Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow_

_ Claire woke up before the part she hated the most. She wished for him and thought of him being with her. Everything would have been perfect if she hadn't called her dad. She didn't work much after it happened and wanted to live with her sorrow and be alone. After all she got the person she loved the most killed why should she be happy._

_ The only person who understood her and helped her out now was her Uncle Peter. After the night of the Carnival he believed Sylar when others wouldn't. He was the one who convinced Claire that he was good. Living with him in his mind for so long gave him a look at who he really was. Sylar was just the watchmaker he use to be and the desire to kill was like a hunger that here he could control._

_Don't wanna let it lay me down this time_

_Drown my will to fly_

_Here in the darkness I know myself_

_Can't break free until I let go, let me go_

_Darling, I forgive you after all_

_Anything is better than to be alone_

_And in the end I guess I had to fall_

_Always find my place among the ashes_

_ If only she could turn back the clock which was from the sound it running behind anyways. She laughed to herself that was something he had taught her to listen for. Laying her head back down to return back to her dream. At lest in the dream she still had her Sylar and she weren't at fault for his death. When Noah killed him he made sure it was for a while._

_I can't hold on to me _

_Wonder what's wrong with me?_

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside_

_Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without_

_Lithium, stay in love with mmm_

_ Like all the nights since that night she turned back over oblivious to the person at the window watching her. Sylar knew he couldn't tell Claire that he really was alive and well. Dear old dad didn't get him like he said he did. It was best this way one day she would move on and not remember him anymore. He turned and walked away like all the nights before…_

_I'm gonna let it go_

_Song used:_

_Lithium by Evanescence _

_Reviews are welcomed. I didn't much like this chapter and struggled with it from time to time but I wanted to use the song. Next chapter will be better I promise._


	4. I Get Off

___**I Get Off**_

_ He had been watching her for days or was it months now? He knew her dad was working with the company. She was always in trouble it seemed and he could never get close enough to her. That did not stop him from watching her every move though. He was fascinated with everything she did. The way she walked the way she talked the way her hair moved in the wind. _

_**You don't know that I know you watch me every night**_

_**And I just can't resist the urge to stand her in the light**_

_**You're greedy eyes upon me and then I come undone**_

_**And I could close the curtains but this is too much fun**_

_ The first time Claire noticed she was being watched was on her way to meet her dad for lunch. The guy was standing in the shade of a building his hat pulled down enough to hide his eyes from her. She could have walked a little faster but she needed to act like she didn't know. _

_ Sylar moved closer to the diner trying to stay out of the way so Noah wont see him. Claire flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked over the menu. He pulled his hat down farther over his eyes and slipped into the diner. Sitting in the corner so he could face her and not draw attention to himself. Sensing he was in the building she laughed delicately at something Noah had said. To him it was the sweetest sound he ever knew._

_ Before when he was just Gabriel he knew someone like her would have just overlooked the timid watchmaker. But now as Sylar and knowing he was a wanted man he got things his way. But he heard she was stubborn and would always put up a fight._

_**I get off on you getting off on me**_

_**I give you what you want but nothing is for free**_

_**It's a give and take kind of life we make**_

_**When your line is crossed I get off, I get off**_

_ The next time Claire had noticed him was when she was looking out her bedroom window at the stars. He pulled back just enough to hide himself but not enough to cut off his view. At first Claire thought it was just weird but she knew this must be the one from before. She had heard from her farther that some psycho might come after him. If this were he wouldn't he have already tried to do something? _

_ Instead of moving away Claire stayed at the window looking out at anything but him. Did he know she had seen him? Claire left her curtains open instead of closing them like she always did and went to bed. This could be exciting she thought as she closed her eyes._

_ Outside Sylar waited until he knew was asleep. This attraction he was having was not normal for him. But he was learning to deal with it. Why couldn't he just go in and just take her power this was getting to hard for him. His thoughts were always of her and she consumed most of his dreams. _

_**So much left unspoken between the two of us**_

_**It's so much more exciting to look when you can touch**_

_**You could say I am different and maybe I'm freak**_

_**But I know how to twist ya to bring you to your knees**_

_ A month later when Claire seen him again she wanted to say something to him but she knew it was more interesting if he didn't know. Sylar was leaning against a tree thinking of his next move. He could move on and forget her then come back and just take what he needed. Claire stood there in the window of the store watching him she could tell he hadn't seen her. _

_ Going against everything Noah had taught her she made her purchased and decided to walk in front of him. A delicious scent had invaded his thoughts and made him turn to find its owner. She was walking just out of arms length he could have touched her if he wanted to. He fought his urge his first he noticed. Flashes came into his mind of things he could do to her. _

_ Claire walked on by her heart raced as she climbed into the car. Had he noticed her? She started the car and took off for home. This was getting crazy she thought a stranger is watching her and she is getting excited over it. He could be the psycho killer her dad mentioned. "Get a hold of yourself Claire," she yelled into the car. _

_**I get off on you getting off on me**_

_**I give you what you want but nothing is for free**_

_**It's give and take kinda life we make**_

_**When your line is crossed I get off, I get off**_

_Claire looked for him that night where he stood once before. She wanted to know that he was watching. She couldn't see him but she could feel him out there. She turned and went to undress for bed hoping he was paying attention to her. _

_ Sylar knew what he was doing was wrong and it was starting to torture him. He needed to touch her run his hands over her skin and inhale her scent. He was torn between his killer side and the side that wanted her more then anyone. He could go up there and rip her power out of her or he could do the other. _

_ He didn't know that Claire felt the same way. She wanted him it was the danger making her feel this way. She returned to the window hoping to get his attention. Her parents were out for the night and it gave her a ideal._

_**But you don't know **_

_**What you can't see**_

_**Is what I do for you**_

_**I do for me**_

___Sylar looked up just in time to see her return to the window. She was searching for something or someone he thought. "Hey" she said how did she know he was down here. Claire shoved off her nerves. "Want to come up for a bit" she was leaning on the ledge hopefully looking at him. His first thought was to say nothing at all and try to leave. But since she didn't seem to mind him being there he thought why not._

_ His responds was to head for the front door and Claire ran down to unlock it. All the separated them now was a glass. Claire was seeing him up close for the first time. Slowly she opened the door and there he was. _

_**I get off on you**_

_**Getting off on me**_

_**Give you what you want**_

_**Yeah**_

_ Sylar knew the moment she opened that door things were going to change. He did what he usually does. He stalked up to her pushing her against the wall. He could sense she was scared of him but her heart was racing with excitement too. Claire let him pin her against the wall. He slowly ran his hand up her arm and across her collarbone. _

_ Claire's heart was racing she was sure it would come out of her chest. He looked her up and down and came back to meet her eyes. They held this wild passion mixed with hungry and it scared her and excited her at the same time. She didn't have time to react to his next move. He swept her up and ran with her up the stairs. This was the best decision she had made in a long time. This mystery guy was all the excitement she had been craving for. When you know nothing can kill you life gets old and boring. _

_**I get off on you**_

_**Getting off on me**_

_**Give you what you want**_

_**But nothing is for free**_

_**It's all give and take**_

_**The kinda life we make**_

_**When your line is crossed**_

_**I get off**_

_**I get off**_

___Sylar slammed the bedroom door and threw her on the bed. Taking a step back he watched her. She lay there waiting for his next moves this guy was unpredictable. She noticed he was watching her like he had before. With a quick move he was on top of her and all her fears drained from her body._

_**Yeah I get off!**_

_**Song Used:**_

_**I Get Off by Halestorm.**_

_Thanks for the review for the last chapter. This one started out with a different song then I forgot I had this one and changed it. I hope it turned out well I struggled with writing what I was seeing in my head. Thanks!_


	5. I'll be there

_** I'll Be There**_

_Standing outside the double doors Claire couldn't help but wonder if she did the right thing. Choosing to go against her farther and her grandmother's wishes and do what she knew was right. But nothing in the world could compare to the feeling she was having right now. She looked over to Sylar if he was uneasy about everything it didn't show. Of course he was a murder so she knew he had no uneasy feelings._

_Any moment now they would enter to a room full of people as a couple. Today for her he went by Gabriel Gray. Tomorrow he would go back to Sylar but for now he was the watchmaker. "Scared" he asked "no not at all" she replied. "Lie all you want but I can feel you are scared. Remember after today they will not play nice anymore." He was right her dad was getting along with him today just for her. Tomorrow he goes back to tracking him and making sure he doesn't slip up. _

_**You and I must make a pact,**_

_**We must bring salvation back**_

_**Where there is love,**_

_**I'll be there (I'll be there….)**_

_It was a couple days before the wedding when her dad had confronted Sylar. Noah thought his obsession with his daughter would pass and he would move on. Sylar had what he wanted from the beginning why must he continue chasing her._

"_I love her what don't you get?" They were words Noah thought he would never hear from him. To know Sylar was capable of love shocked him but it didn't make him lose sight of his plans. _

"_Why do you have to love her?" Noah challenged, "Unlike you she sees the good that she knows I can do." After the Carnival everyone was giving him way to much credit. Yes he saved Emma but that was not enough to change his ways. In the end Noah agreed to their marriage only if he could still keep tabs on Sylar. _

_**I'll reach out my hand to you, I'll have faith in all you do**_

_**Just call my name and I'll be there**_

_**(I'll be there….)**_

_Last night Sylar and Claire had a long talk about things. Claire didn't care what anyone thought anymore she knew she loved him and he loved her. Yes things were going to change she knew that and was prepared to deal with it. But for one day everyone would be happy and not at odds with anyone. They didn't have a traditional courtship I guess you could call it. He stalked her took out her brain and removed what he wanted. After that he couldn't leave her alone. Samuel even showed him that it was her who had the answers. It was meant to be taken another way not the way Sylar had taken it. _

_Now looking at Claire in her white dress with her blonde hair flowing down her back. He knew he chose right in everything he did. She believed in him when no one else would. To say he wasn't nervous this morning would be a lie but he wouldn't admit to no one that he was. He would do anything for her kill if she asked him to but that wasn't his Claire. _

_**And oh – I'll be there to comfort you,**_

_**Build my world of dreams around you,**_

_**I'm so glad that I found you**_

_**I'll be there with a love that's strong**_

_**I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on-**_

_**(Yes I will, Yes I will)**_

_The double doors finally opened and the crowd was gathered around. They stopped talking once the doors opened and stared. They slowly made their way to the table up front. Claire was filled with joy her dad crushed that feeling when she looked his way. Noah was not happy he wasn't even smiling he was staring straight ahead at Sylar. _

_Sitting down Sylar leaned over to Claire "keep your head up do not let them think they can kill your joy." Claire smiled bigger then she had before. _

_The rest of the reception went smoothly everyone enjoyed their dinner and the dancing. People had come up and voiced their opinions most congratulated them. _

_The band had started back up and it was time for her and Sylar to dance for the first time together. It was a awkward moment between the two he was nervous and kept stepping on her toes. It was a moment in Claire's life that she will not trade for anything._

_**Let me fill your heart with joy and laughter**_

_**Togetherness, well that's all I'm after**_

_**Whenever you need me, I'll be there**_

_**I'll be there to protect you. With an unselfish love I respect you**_

_**Just call my name and I'll be there**_

_Sylar twirled Claire around the floor it was just the two of them. Pulling her back to him he told her again that after today it's just him and her and she didn't care. _

_**And oh-I'll be there to comfort you,**_

_**Build my world of dreams around you,**_

_**I'm so glad that I found you**_

_**I'll be there with a love that's strong**_

_**I'll be your strength, I'll keep holding on-**_

_**(Yes I will, Yes I will)**_

_Claire had asked the band not to do the farther daughter dance. She didn't think Noah would want to dance. After her dance with Sylar she sat back down. Noah was giving her a look when the band announced that everyone could dance now. Sylar noticed the look and gave him one back. Today was Claire's day and he should be happy for her not grimacing all the way through it. _

_**If you should ever find someone new, I know he'd better be good to you**_

'_**Cause if he doesn't, I'll be there**_

_**Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah**_

_**I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there**_

_Claire couldn't wait to start their honeymoon together. A week in a tropical paradise with the person she loved more then anyone was going to be perfect. _

_**(Just look over your shoulders, honey –oo)**_

_They made their way to the car to leave everyone gathered outside to send them off. Hand in hand Claire and Sylar walked down the steps. Everyone stopped them of hug them and give them their best wishes. Claire came to Noah and for a moment he forgot who she was marring and hugged her and told her to be careful. _

_Sylar pulled her into the car and planted a kiss on her cheek. "This is the best day of my life" he said she knew he meant it. Sylar didn't have many good days but when he was with her his days were the best._

_He made the right choice and no one could talk him out of it._

_**I'll be there, I'll be there, whenever you need me, I'll be there**_

_**Don't you know, baby, yeah yeah**_

_**I'll be there, I'll be there, just call my name, I'll be there…..**_

_**Song used: I'll be there by the Jackson Five**_

_This song is cute and I wanted to use it from the start. Reviews are welcomed and loved very much!_


End file.
